Detour
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Based on a Paradox Ending, Serah and Snow go and search for some crystals to help Lightning, and decide to take a detour and have a special moment, as well as a heart to heart. SerahxSnow fluff


__**This story is based on a Paradox Ending you can get in Academia 4XXAF, and is such is non-canon obviously.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>When I originally set off on my journey with Noel to find Lightning, I prayed that it wouldn't last long. I was right, but not in the way that I had thought it would end. It happened back in Academia 4XXAF, when we learned that Alyssa and Caius were cooperating in order to lead us into a trap. We would've fallen right into it, too.<em>

_That is, had it not been for my hero, Snow._

_When Snow and I left to look for the thirteen crystals Lightning wanted him to find, I tried to ask him a lot of things. Like how did he become a l'Cie and how did he come across the whole finding the crystals adventure, but he had always avoided my questions. But, after awhile, I decided to wait to ask him seriously. I took the opportunity to enjoy being with him again, I'm finally with him after three years of being without him. And I was, for the first time in a long time, really happy._

_Then, while on our journey to find the crystals, we took a little detour, and it was an experience that neither of us would ever forget…_

* * *

><p>Serah was still screaming when the rift opened, and Shiva roared into the forest. Poor Mog was yelling, screaming for the ride to be over as the crystal on his wand starting to glow.<p>

"K-kupoooo! Stop it please, kupo!"

Snow was laughing, as he brought the fal'Cie motorbike down towards the ground. "Hang on tight!" Serah grabbed a hold of the little fur ball and held him close to her chest as she saw Shiva start to vanish before her eyes, and before they even came close to the ground. Soon enough she realized she was in the air, and the three began to fall. Thankfully Snow had a hold of her when they finally reached the ground.

When Snow's feet met the ground, he caught Serah in his arms, holding his fiancé bridal style, "Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?"

Setting Serah down, the girl let Mog go from her near suffocating grasp, and the moogle went about flying and trying to regain himself from the time travel. Traveling through the Historia Crux always gave him a stomachache, and he wondered why Serah or Noel had never experienced sickness before.

Serah took a few steps forward, trying to figure out where they were. Judging by the flourishing plant life, the larger than life tree roots, and the crystal pillar holding up Cocoon, and the sounds of the birds, Serah had only one guess.

"We're in Sunleth Waterscape!"

Snow stepped up next to her, "Looks like it, though I don't remember those being there."

Curious, Serah looked to where Snow was pointing, and saw many waterfalls in the distance, big and small and numerous.

"This must be a different time than the last time I was here," Serah concluded, putting her hands behind her back and walking forward.

"You mean, other than when I was here?"

Serah smiled, "Yeah, I kind of got angry at a school of flan that were causing trouble."

"Oh, Meanie Miss Farron struck, huh. That must have been scary."

The girl laughed, and turned to Snow while walking backwards, "Yeah. Noel got a little scared too."

Snow could recall when Serah had started teaching at the school in New Bodhum, and he had been the first to know about the nickname Serah had received from her students. He'd just laugh it off, saying that his future bride was more like her older sister than he initially realized.

Serah ran on ahead and Snow went to catch up with her. The two ran along a long tree root, with Mog flying ahead, leading them along using his Mog Clock. As they ran along, Mog was surprised to notice the lack of monsters in the area. Its like they were relocated or something, not that the moogle cared, as long as they were far away from him to begin with.

Using the vines, the two humans made it to a hill of branches leading down to the ground.

"Mog? Sense anything down there?" Serah asked.

The little moogle went about and did a 360 spin, laughing, "Sense? No, kupo, but there is something down there, kupo."

Snow walked to the edge of the hill, "Like what?"

Mog giggled but didn't reply, instead he took off for the bottom, "See you at the end, kupo!"

Serah couldn't help but smile at the moogle's playfulness, and after patting Snow on the shoulder she went after her good luck charm. Snow shrugged and went on down as well. Reaching the bottom rather quickly, Snow and Serah carefully walked into a tunnel, where the only light was the small patches of glowing green grass along the edges of the tunnel.

Mog eventually stopped in a near pitch-black room, the only light coming from the ceiling, and the light shinning on a small body of water in the center of the cave. "Kupo…can't really see anything, kupo."

Serah squinted her eyes, trying make anything else out, but couldn't.

Snow had an idea, however, "Let's take a closer look—"

Mog didn't have time to react as Snow's massive hand grabbed him back the wings and threw him across the room.

The little moogle was screaming and groaning in pain with each bounce off the rock hard ground before he landed in a hot pool of water, making a loud splash. The action of going across the room caused some form of chain reaction, flowers in the cave started to bloom and subsequently light up, showing off more of the room.

Snow walked forward while Serah followed, in obvious awe of the spectacle that they had found. "Hot springs? Wow…I never did think there was such a place in the Waterscape."

"Yeah well, I remember years ago I came to a place like this in the Waterscape, but it was never this secluded, or beautiful for that matter."

Serah had to agree with Snow, the flowers made the place look like paradise, and the hot springs added to the beauty. Mog came back and berated Snow for using him like he did, but Snow just said that it was necessary in its own way. Serah went to the spring in the middle of the room, kneeling down and putting her hand in the water. It was not hot, thankfully, just warm enough to be like a bath back home in New Bodhum. It was pleasant. "Mmmm, I like this…"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"What?" Serah stood up, and Snow had already taken off his trench coat and shirt and set them on a nearby rock. "W-what are you doing?"

Snow chuckled, "Figured we deserved a break, right?"

"You mean here!"

"What? I don't see anyone else. We have the place to ourselves, might as well take advantage of it," Snow replied, starting to take off his boots next.

Hard to argue with the logic her fiancé presented her, Serah quietly agreed. It had been a long time since she ever had the time to relax a great deal, or even spend time with Snow was a rarity. "Alright, but what about swimwear? Otherwise I'm going to have to go in naked—"

"That's what I'm doing."

Upon hearing those words, Serah nearly passed out from the blood rushing to her cheeks. She fled behind a rock and for a few seconds Snow thought she was too shy to do it.

"Serah? You alright?"

"Y-yeah! Please, give me a second!" Serah had never done something like this before, not even with Snow, so to say she wasn't totally ready for it was an understatement. But she decided that this was the time to make herself happy, as well as Snow, and with shaking hands she started to undress.

Snow climbed into the water without his clothes on when Serah went to change. The water was warm and relaxing to his skin, and he would gladly admit that he would fall asleep in the pool if he had the option. The steam from the hot spring made it a near cloud around the place.

Serah's voice was heard from behind the large rock next to the spring, and he heard, "Mog, you stay here."

"I'll be on watch, kupo!"

"Right, but if I catch you looking in on us I'll beat you with that wand—"

"K-kupo!"

Snow was smirking as his fiancé 'persuaded' the moogle to remain behind, and it wasn't too often that Serah threatened others, though Meanie Miss Farron came out at times.

"Snow?"

The man turned his head in the direction of her voice, his arms casually on the edge of the pool, "Yeah?"

"Mind if you look away?"

"Serah, you're not shy, are you?"

The pause that followed made Snow turn away, giving her space. He could barely see anyway with the steam to begin with, though he heard the scurrying of Serah's feet on the rocky ground. Followed by the sound of water moving, Snow looked around, and saw Serah nearly two feet away, arms over her chest and a deep blush over her cheeks.

_She is really shy…_ Snow thought, starting to feel sorry for Serah a little.

The water was up to her chest, and the tip of her strawberry blond hair from the ponytail she had up was in the water. Snow instantly noted that she looked even more amazing than she normally looked.

Even sitting down in the pool, Snow was still at least six inches taller than Serah, and she was sitting on her knees. Snow waited a few seconds to watch her accommodate herself, seeing a shudder of the warmth of the water, and a soft smile came across her lips and she closed her eyes.

Silently but quickly, Snow closed the distance between himself and Serah, and when Serah finally noticed it Snow had his arms around her waist under the water and pull her close to him. Snow's lips grazed her chin, the small amount of facial hair lightly tickling her skin. His lips found hers, soft and sweet, and while Serah had been surprised by the sudden passion, she soon returned the kiss with one of her own. Wrapping her arms around Snow's neck, Serah let her naked chest touch his, and continued to kiss his lips until they needed to breath.

"That…was nice," Snow admitted with a smile as Serah pulled back.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Serah teased.

Snow smirked, "You think I got you naked in this hot spring just for that?"

Serah smiled before kissing him again, a long kiss that was more enjoying than the last one. She pulled back again, "Can't say I didn't enjoy the idea though. It is pretty cozy in here by the way." She kept her left arm around Snow's neck while her right hand rested on his chest, drawing circles with her fingers on his tender skin.

"I'll admit though, I thought that if we ever had a better time to have a special moment, then right now is the best time for one," Snow said, his right hand going up her back slowly, and his left hand resting on her lower back.

Serah's right hand went from his chest and traced along his collarbone and put it on his shoulder, "Three years passed before I got to see you again, I think this moment is long overdue…"

Despite enjoying what was going on, Snow had to speak, "I'm surprised you haven't asked me about this brand on my arm."

Serah pulled back and Snow brought up his left arm. The girl became filled with dread upon seeing the familiar Pulse l'Cie brand. She rand her right hand over it, and noticed how cold the brand was even in the spring. Memories of three years ago had started to return to her mind, but she tried to not remember the misery, instead concentrating on what Snow had done for her while she had been crystallized. "To be a l'Cie is to be cursed…why did you do let it happen again, Snow…"

For a few seconds Snow didn't say anything, trying to figure out the best way to answer this important question. He wasn't always the best in these sort of situations, but like Lightning had told him once, do your best and see what happens. "I knew it was necessary to find Lightning. If I had the power of a l'Cie, then it would make it even more possible to achieve. "

"You have any regrets?"

"Serah, protecting you is the only thing in this world that matters to me now. When Lightning appeared in my dream, she told me to help look after you as best I could. And if it means I had to become a l'Cie to do it, I don't regret my decision."

_Just like Noel had said, he chose to be a l'Cie._ Resting her head on Snow's right shoulder, Serah felt more comfortable than before, seeing that Snow was not being as reckless as she had originally believed. Maybe he learned something while he was away from home, like trying to think about others than just sacrificing himself. "I'm so happy, Snow, being here with you now."

His right arm around Serah's body, Snow wrapped his other arm around her as well, embracing her lovingly while also feeling grateful to have someone like her in his life.

Feeling his hold on her, Serah lifted her head up, and received a light kiss to her forehead, and she soon had a large smile on her face. Serah moved herself up but keeping her body close to his, she in a way teased him with her body moving against him.

And Snow enjoyed it, he decided to play along in his own way, his lips once again softly kissing Serah's with passion. Serah kissed back with equal fervor, and neither of them parted for a few long seconds, as they were deeply enjoying themselves. But, as the need to breath became apparent, they reluctantly pulled away. Serah breathing deeply as she looked in Snow's eyes, the blue orbs shinning back at her. Snow was looking back at hers, a feeling of great happiness overcoming him like never before.

Serah ran her right hand along Snow's cheek, "This is all I ever wanted. So perfect…"

Snow, somehow able to read her mind, said, "All we need, just you and me."

Those nostalgic last words made Serah make a mental gasp, and she felt her eyes beginning to well up, not with tears of sorrow or pain, but of the fact that she was so happy. Snow was a little concerned at first by Serah's tears, but as he kissed her again and those warm tears met his skin, he somehow knew that he and Serah felt the same way.

They were both happy to be together.

It took a little bit before Mog was finally able to free himself from his hard spot. Serah, in order to make sure the little moogle kept his word, stuck him between two rocks a ways away from the spring. She didn't have to do that, but Serah had to make sure. Mog wasn't going to argue with her, but when the bugs started to crawl on him from his lack of movement he felt more and more inclined to complain.

However, once he got himself free, he found that Snow and Serah were getting dressed, so it was all alright.

"Kupo! You two enjoy your bath?"

Serah, wearing everything but her leggings and shoes, looked up at the flying moogle, "Yeah, thanks Mog. Sorry we didn't get you out."

Using his wand as a back-scratcher, the moogle replied, "Nah, its alright, kupo."

Mog flew away to itch that annoying scratch as Snow, now fully dressed, came over to Serah, kneeling down before her, "You alright?"

Serah put her hands on her lap, "Yes. That was really enjoyable, Snow, thank you." The smile that followed was a reassuring and truthful one, and Snow accepted it.

Snow stood back up, "Alright, so our little…fun put aside, we can get back on to getting those crystals, and finding a way to stop Caius for good."

As he finished his sentence, Serah had finished dressing herself, and she stood up, "Hey, Snow?"

The 'hero' turned around, "Yeah?", and was met with Serah putting her arms around his waist.

"Let's do that again sometime, please?"

Wrapping his arms around his future wife, Snow spoke, "Not until after the wedding, otherwise Lightning might think we're slacking off."

Serah looked up at him, smiling and lightly laughing as she pictured Lightning with them on that special day, "Promise?"

Snow smiled back, and nodded, "I promise."

* * *

><p><em>So ended one of the happiest days of my life. Snow, Mog, and I renewed our search for the crystals, and I held out hope that this happy day would be followed by many more in a brighter, and joyous, future. <em>

* * *

><p>AN: This was written for the love of my life, as a Valentine's Day gift. On a more personal note, I _hated_ the ending of Final Fantasy XIII-2 (which I will not spoil here) and so I wrote this to make myself a happy story on it. Reviews are greatly appreciated as I spent a sleepless night on this!


End file.
